


Saved!Stream

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [18]
Category: Bleach, Free!
Genre: A-89, Awkward Crush, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Gen, Rescue, drowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The Iwatobi swim club is at an indoor pool training. It's a "low budget", meaning they have to deal with others. Haruka of course has no normamility.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 3
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing





	Saved!Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This was written for prompt A89 for the Bleach: Diversity Challenge. The goal was to write a story for a character I'd written 10% or less of my stories for, so I picked Haruka from Free! as I'd not yet written for his character at the time of writing this and thus did a crossover.

A soft breeze blew off the stream that moved at a moderate speed. Haruka knelt by the stream watching as the slow moving water moved by, the deep waters interesting him. Makoto noticed the dark haired boy staring at the water. "It's too cold to swim in the water. We actually happen to have a nice training facility this time around. I personally like the atmosphere."

Rei pushed up his glasses. "I personally don't think this is a nice training facility. The school budget doesn't really cover for a facility that is state of the art. This said..." The boy looked towards a bridge crossing the stream. "... I have to admit that this place is aesthetically pleasing."

Go let out a deep sigh, her arms crossing across her chest. "I just wish they would take us more seriously."

Makoto smiled. "Now, now... it's really only us on the team. We may be at a level that can compete with the other teams, but we're still a small team."

Nagisa's face twisted up into a pout. "Still..."

"We don't exactly have the place to ourselves." Go complained. "Budgets...

Voices were heard coming from the center as a girl and a boy left the place. The boy had white hair. "Are you sure you don't want to swim with everyone else Toshiro. It is supposed to be your break. Why not enjoy it with everyone else?"

"I'm positive." The boy headed over to the bridge while the girl let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

Go blinked a couple of times. "Am I mistaken, or does that kid have an amazing muscle structure for his age?"


End file.
